Daddy
by AllieArson
Summary: Draco and his fiancee, Melissa, come to stay at the Manor until their wedding but Melissa has another Malfoy on her mind. Smut, anal, BDSM, spanking, etc. Written for Hardygirl15
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so Hardygirl15 asked me to write a story about a girl named Melissa who's a little bit of a slut and in love with Lucius (but who isn't) and she calls him daddy in bed. I loved this idea and almost immediately began writing down things in my little note book of mainly crack head ideas that pop into my head when I try to go to sleep. Let me know what you think and if anyone wants me to write something for them do not be afraid to ask. Again this will be short no more than ten chapters.**

* * *

Lucius sat in his study trying to do some work which was quickly becoming frustrating. All his work had been frustrating lately since his mistress had been transferred to Russia for work two months ago and he had yet to find another woman that fit his standards. The elegant blonde man looked at the clock and stood up his son and his fiancée, who he had yet to meet, were going to come and stay till their wedding. He found it a little agitating that he knew nothing about this woman yet Narcissa had been planning the wedding with her. He went to the sitting room and at one o'clock the door was opened by the house elf and Draco walked in with his arm around the lovely woman's waist when he realized he'd met her before.

"Father this is Melissa," Draco said. "Melissa darling this is my father Lucius,"

"Lucius," She said flashing him a seductive smile. "I've been dying to meet you but Draco has been avoiding it for some reason."

"Draco you didn't tell me your fiancée was Miss. DeLaurentis," He said looking the young woman up and down. She was wearing a tight black tank top that hugged her perfectly shaped breasts and light jeans that hugged her hips. Her dark brown hair was pulled into messy braided pigtails. She had bright blue eyes and luscious lips. Lucius could feel himself get aroused at the sight of her. "Her family is very well known,"

"That we are Mr. Malfoy, now Draco you want to show me your room?" She asked the younger Malfoy.

"Actually I think its bad luck for the bride and groom to stay in the same room until after the wedding." Lucius drawled.

"You know I rather like that idea it's traditional," Melissa said with a smile. "Now which room will I be staying in?"

"Follow me," Lucius said before walking up the stairs she followed. "Draco give me a few minutes to talk to her."

'Obedient good,' He thought smirking as he led her up the stairs to a room that was close to his own. He opened the door and

"So tell me why you're marring my son,"

"He's handsome, smart, and I liked him when we were in school."

"So what house were you in?"

"Slytherin of course," Melissa said with pride. "And I think you know my parents and that I'm a pure blood." She said putting her bag down. "Now tell me about you like my father I expect you have a number of mistresses and I expect your wife to have her affairs as well."

"Actually my mistress has moved for work a few months ago, and stopped our affair a week before that."

"Well I guess we'll have to fix that," She said with a wink before sauntering out of the room and down the stairs. Draco looked at her as she walked over to him.

"What did he want to talk to you about?"

"He just wanted to see if I was worthy of marring you," She said.

"His opinion doesn't matter, I think your worthy," He said before pulling her into a kiss. She kissed him back wishing it was someone else but that can wait till later.

Lucius stood in the room wondering what she meant by that but she was beautiful and her body was very sexy he couldn't help but think she had an alternative motives and he was determined to find out what they were.

Later that night, while they were eating dinner Melissa couldn't take her eyes off Lucius he was the perfect man yes she cared about Draco but she had deeper feelings for his father. The two men chatted idly occasionally asking her a few questions or what her thoughts were about whatever topic.

"I think I'm going to go to bed I'll see you two tomorrow," She said politely before standing up and giving Draco a kiss goodnight. Melissa walked up to her room with no intentions of going to bed.

Lucius asked his son about the wedding and his thoughts; he also gave him some fatherly advice about marriage before they went their separate ways for the night. He walked to his room and opened his door shocked at the sight he saw on his bed. Melissa was sitting on his bed wearing emerald lingerie her long hair around her shoulders; he could feel himself get hard instantly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked closing the door before saying something under his breath.

"What's it look like I'm doing here?"

"Well you're in my private quarters in lingerie, if you're trying to tell me something I think you should just say it instead of wasting my time." He said coldly not that he was complaining at having this beautiful woman trying to seduce him but it was his son's fiancée there was a moral code he wanted to abide by. She stood up and walked towards him.

"I'll make this short then, I want you to throw me on that bed, rip off my clothes, and fuck me properly no strings attached."

He liked this woman.

"Well excuse me but if you want to have sex my son is right down the hall and I'm sure he'd enjoy your presence."

"Draco is good but he's the son," She said as she ground her perfectly shaped ass against his rigid cock. "I want the dad, and it doesn't seem like your objecting much. You can do whatever you want to me,"

Lucius heard all he needed to hear and could take no more of her teasing; he had already silenced the room he didn't need to lock the door Draco knew better than to walk into his room. He turned her around forcibly before his mouth met hers in a heated kiss, she kissed him back as made quick work of his vest and shirt. He gripped the top of her lingerie top and pulled it down exposing her breast. His hands came up and cupped them they fit perfectly in his hands he started to pinch and pull at her nipples making her moan into the kiss. Melissa arched her chest towards his hands as her head fell back.

"Oh daddy that feels so good." She moaned lowly as he started suck and bite on her throat. Lucius found what she said a bit odd what he found even odder that it turned him on. She pulled away from him and got on her knees. The watched as she sexy brunette undid his pants and gripped his fully erect cock as she slowly stroked it. "Mmm daddy your cock is so big,"

Before he could respond she took his cock deep into her mouth and in her throat earning a loud groan from the man above her. She bobbed her head on his cock deep throating him before pulling away. He let out a frustrated growl as he grabbed her hair and jerked the woman to her feet. Lucius gripped the emerald g-string and ripped it off her body before tossing her on the bed. He forcibly moved her so that she was on her hands and knees. The blonde man couldn't help but admire her bare ass his hand caressing it before sliding to her dripping folds. He slipped two into her making her let out a low moan as his thumb rubbed her clit. She was already wet for him he wanted to taste her but she was staying here for a while and he was sure he'd get to do everything he wanted and more.

"You're a bad girl for teasing me like you just did, I think you need to be punished like the bad slut you are." He said removing his fingers as he sat on the bed. Lucius pulled her so that she was lying on his lap. Melissa could feel his cock pressing into her stomach, she wanted it so bad. "You said I could do whatever I wanted to you correct?" He said as his hand caressed her ass.

"Yes daddy anything you want," She whimpered wriggling her body on his lap. His hand continued to caress her firm ass as he grazed over her wet pussy once more before he pulled his hand away before letting it connect with her ass making her cry out in pain and pleasure. Lucius' hand connected with her ass again he repeated this until tears streamed down her face and her ass was red. She knew she probably wouldn't sit right for a week but the burning pain only turned her on.

"I think you've been punished enough," He said making her stand in front of him. Melissa stood before him in the emerald lingerie top that was pulled down to expose her breasts which were moving rapidly up and down, her hair was a mess, her usually pale cheeks were flushed as a few tears dripped down her face. Lucius had never seen a more beautiful sight. "Come here and lay on the bed,"

"Yes daddy," She said doing what he asked of her. He looked at her ass as she laid down and smirked.

"Perfect," He said before getting on his knees behind her. Lucius rubbed his cock against her entrance. "Do you want me to fuck you?" All Melissa could do was nod. "You have to ask for it,"

"P-please daddy w-will you fuck me?" She mumbled gripping the sheets as the head of his cock rubbed against her entrance. The blonde man smirked his cock throbbing.

"As you wish my darling," He thrust all the way into her making her cry out in pleasure. Lucius groaned her pussy was so wet and tight he didn't know how long he could hold out but he wanted- no needed her to cum before he did. He had to see what she looked like in complete abandon.

"Please," She moaned. "Move I need you to move," Lucius began a slow rhythm which soon turned into a faster one. Melissa cried out in pleasure before Lucius gripped her throat as he continued to pound into her. "Oh gods yes, just like that." She cried. "Fuck daddy that feels so good. Yes, yes daddy I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Lucius opened his eyes watching as she closed hers, her mouth was open in an 'O' he felt her pussy convulse around his cock as she dug her nails into his toned back. Melissa had never felt so much pleasure in her life, as she came wave after wave of indescribable pleasure flowed through her body.

Lucius came soon after with an animalistic growl as he thrust deeply into her before his seed spurt into her. After his last spurt of cum was in her pussy he rolled off of her both were panting a thin layer of sweat on both of their bodies.

"That was great," She said after a few minutes. "Men are usually too afraid to throw me around a bit."

"Most women usually don't let me throw them around a bit," She rolled over to him and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Well I think you'll find Mr. Malfoy that I'm not most women," She said before getting up and walking out of his room.

* * *

**Well that's it for now let me know what you think. There will be more to smutty fun to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two of the smutty fun glad everyone likes it.**

* * *

The next morning Lucius woke feeling better than ever he took a shower and dressed last night fresh in his mind. He strolled down the stairs to see Draco was already up.

"Good morning father,"

"Good morning Draco, I'm surprised your fiancée isn't up,"

"She is Melissa insisted on making breakfast,"

"I see,"

"So what's on your agenda today?"

"I have to look over some documents for work, what do you have planned for the day?"

"I have to attend a meeting at noon today, I told Melissa she can go shopping or whatever she wanted to do."

"Draco hun do you want coffee or tea?" The vixen said popping her head out of the kitchen door.

"Tea dear,"

"And how do you want your eggs?"

"Sunny side up please,"

"What about you Lucius?"

"Tea please, and same for the eggs,"

"Do you want sausage or bacon?" She asked biting her lower lip.

'Damn her,'

"No thank you,"

"Alright,"

"She loves cooking," Draco said proudly. Melissa brought out their tea and food before sitting down lightly wincing as she did so. Lucius couldn't help but look at her, she was wearing a tight fitting snap up grey plaid shirt and jeans. He couldn't help but notice that the snaps around her breast looked like they were going to burst open at any second.

The next few hours till Draco had to leave for his meeting passed quickly once Lucius got to his study. For Melissa however they had passed rather slowly she couldn't stop thinking about last night. His cock filled her so perfectly she couldn't stop thinking about last night and every time she sat she was reminded of the delicious pain he caused her. Draco had never done that to her before, sex with him was normal, but sex with Lucius was exciting and passionate.

"I have to go to a meeting darling I'll be back later."

"Alright dear love you," She said before kissing his check as he left. Once she knew he was gone she walked up the stairs and found Lucius' study. He watched as she sauntered into his office as she closed the door. "Draco's not going to be gone long," Lucius smirked as she walked up to him and soon straddled his lap. "And I need my daddy's cock right now." She said ripping her shirt open to reveal that she wasn't wearing anything underneath of it before kissing him passionately.

He kissed her back with just as much passion, he had never know a woman who was so foreword with her sexual demands or needs, it turned him on beyond belief. His lips trailed down her neck before capturing a nipple in his mouth making her let out a low moan. Lucius bit down on it making her gasp from the painful pleasure. Melissa ground her hips against his making him growl.

"Daddy please we have to hurry," She whined unbuttoning her pants and starting to work on his belt. He released her nipple and let her stand. Lucius turned her around making her bend over his desk before ripping her pants and underwear down around her ankles. He stood behind her and took in the sight of her bruised ass as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his stiff cock.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes daddy,"

"Ask politely," He drawled teasing her wet pussy with his cock.

"Please daddy I want you to fuck me, I want to feel your big cock deep inside me fucking me as hard as you can, I want you to cum deep inside me."

He thought he'd come right there.

"As you wish pet," He said before thrusting deeply into her. She was wet and tight just like last night he could stay deep inside her forever. Lucius began his quick rhythm pounding in and out of her making her moan loudly. Melissa gripped the desk so hard her knuckles were white, he was pounding into her relentlessly and she wished it'd never stop.

"Yes daddy fuck me just like that, oh god that feels so fucking good!" She cried. "Daddy please more I'm so close god please daddy let me cum." Lucius groaned at her words and smacked her once hard on the ass and he felt her pussy spasm around his throbbing cock. As she lay panting on the desk he still thrust into her perfect body. With one final thrust he shot his seed into her his fingers gripping her hips so hard they knew she would have bruises.

Once his cock went slack he pulled out of her and slumped on his chair as she stood up and took her pants off making him raise an eye-brow.

"I think I'm going to take a shower want to help clean me up daddy?"

* * *

**That's it for now it's a bit shorter than normal but the next chapter will have lots of smutty fun.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter of smutty fun.**

* * *

Lucius led her into his bathroom quickly. Melissa stood there he couldn't help but stare at her naked body watching as she bent over and turned on the shower he could feel himself get hard again. The young vixen quickly walked over to him and started to unbutton his crisp white dress shirt kissing down his chest as she went. When she reached his pants she made quick work of them and stepped into his luxurious shower. He watched as the steaming water cascaded down her sexy body. His cock was stiff by the time he joined her.

Melissa got on her knees and stroked his cock before wrapping her mouth around the tip as her tongue played with the slit. Her mouth slipped down farther onto him. Lucius groaned loudly when his cock slipped down her throat. Their eyes met and he looked as his cock slid in and out of her throat. She pulled back and looked at him as she stroked his cock.

"Daddy I want you're cum," She purred. "I want to taste it."

He couldn't speak all he could do was watch as she took his mouth deep into her throat. She cupped his balls. All Lucius could do was think about how perfect his cock felt going in and out of her throat. She looked up at him as she stroked his cock again.

"You know daddy you can put your hard cock anywhere you want to," Melissa said before she deep throated him again. He thought of where else he could fuck her and when he realized what she meant he gripped her head.

"I'm going cum, I'm going to cum in that perfect mouth of yours." He gasped as he squirted into her and pulled out a little as she held her mouth open. Lucius watched as his cum squirted into her mouth. When he was finished she closed her mouth and he looked in wonder as she swallowed every last drop. She finished cleaning herself when she got out she wrapped a towel around herself.

"You taste wonderfully Lucius." She smirked before walking out of the room.

Merlin she was sexy.

He thought of the possibilities for the night as he finished his shower.

Melissa sat at dinner with Lucius and Draco she couldn't help but be excited for her fiancée to go to bed so she could have more fun with his father. The time was passing by agonizingly slowly and she wanted Lucius now.

When Draco finally went to bed she felt a rush go through her body. She looked at Lucius and he stood up and walked up the stairs she followed. He led her down the hall to his room. He stepped behind her and wrapped a black silk material around her eyes. He slid her shirt off her body to find that she still wasn't wearing a bra. Melissa shivered as her breasts were exposed to the cool air making her nipples hard. She heard footsteps as a silky material bound her wrists behind her back.

She felt herself get wet at how powerless she was right now. His hands ghosted over her stomach before he pinched her nipples making her moan in painful pleasure. Lucius gripped her hair and turned her head as he kissed her hard. He pulled her skirt off and slipped a hand in-between her legs to her hairless prize. A finger slid between her folds she was sodden. He slipped two fingers inside of her and curled them so that they touched that perfect place inside her making her moan and ground herself down on his hand.

He pulled his fingers out of her and made her sit on something. Lucius pulled her legs apart and looked at her. His tongue slid over her tasting her juices groaning as he did so. His skilled tongue flicked over her clit making her gasp in surprise. Lucius pulled it into his mouth and sucked hard as he inserted his fingers into her again making her moan. Melissa tried to grip his head and pull him closer but her hands were firmly tied, she let out a groan of frustration when he pulled away. Lucius moved her to his bed he untied her hand only to retie them so she was bent over just slightly. His hand moved over her ass and down her leg.

"You said earlier that I could put my cock anywhere correct?"

"Yes daddy anywhere you want." She moaned.

"Good," She heard footsteps and the rustling of clothing.

Lucius grabbed a few items from his bedside table. He mumbled a spell under his breath Melissa gasped as he slid a finger inside her lubed ass. He slid another one in not soon after she moaned as his fingers slid in and out of her as his cock throbbed he was painfully hard.

"Daddy please stop teasing me," She begged as his fingers slid in and out of her ass. Lucius smirked at her words he could feel her need for him.

"Where do you want my cock," He growled standing up and teasing both of her openings.

"You know where,"

"I want to hear you say it pet,"

"I want your big cock in my tight ass."

He didn't need to hear anymore. Lucius put lube on his cock before pushing his cock into the tight entrance. He stopped when his cock was half way in to calm himself she was so tight. Melissa gasped at the slight discomfort but moaned at the feeling of his cock sliding into her. She pushed her ass towards him as much as she could, trying to get more of his cock into her.

"Daddy please more," Melissa sobbed in frustration. He couldn't help but groan in pleasure as he pushed more of himself into her. Lucius slid almost all the way out of her before pounding into her making her cry out in pleasure. "Oh Merlin, just like that, fuck yeesss."

"Do you like that, you dirty girl."

"Yes I love it daddy,"

"I love how your ass feels its sublime," Lucius growled as he thrust relentlessly into her tight passage. "You're so tight so perfect."

Melissa squirmed against her bindings as she felt herself on the brink.

"Cum my darling cum for me only me," He growled gripping her hips hard as he thrust into her hard.

"Oh daddy I'm cumming for you only you," She cried as a powerful orgasm shook her body.

Lucius opened his mouth and let out a cry of pure rapture as his seed shoot deep into her tight ass. When he finally pulled out of her limp body he undid her bindings and the fabric around her eyes letting her fall onto the bed breathless.

* * *

**Well that's it for now the next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter sorry it took a while to get it up I just had a lot to do last few weeks and it's the holiday season after all and if I had time to write which was only like 15 minutes out of each day I was working on the latest chapter of Hermione's Discovery but I did get this one done and it's got heavy BDSM. Well on with the smut!**

* * *

The rest of the week had passed quickly Lucius and Melissa had their usual passionately rough sex every chance they could. He found it a tad odd that whenever she was done having sex with him she called him by his name and when he was pleasuring her body or when she wanted him she only called him daddy. He didn't mind because she was very sexy and was keeping him satisfied in every way imaginable.

Today he sat and watched as his son married his mistress. He watched in silence as they said their vows and walked back down the aisle. Melissa posed for the many pictures and danced with her new husband thinking of someone else the entire time.

Soon after a week passed then another and before Lucius knew what had happened a month had passed since he'd seen Melissa and had was growing ever more frustrated with her and with everything he did. He was right back to where he started before Draco brought her to the manor.

He heard the main door open and footsteps. When he got down stairs he saw the brunette vixen in a traveling cloak. She walked up to him and kissed him passionately before he pushed her away.

"Don't ever do that again," He said sternly.

"What kiss you?" Melissa said completely and utterly confused.

"No disappear for a month and not tell me,"

"Sorry daddy," She said looking at her feet. He could feel himself start to get hard but she needed to be punished.

"Follow me,"

Lucius led Melissa up the stairs before blind folding her. Excitement welled in her stomach but she was also nervous she knew not to test him but what was the worst he could do?

He led her into a room and she heard his footsteps as he walked around her. Lucius lifted his wand and removed her clothes. He watched as her nipples hardened before he lifted her arms above her head and secured them with chains. He knelt down and spread her legs apart before placing a metal bar between them and attaching her ankles to it. Lucius stood back and looked at the erotic sight before him. Melissa felt her juices drip down her thighs she was at his mercy he could do with her body as he liked and she had never been more turned on. She waited for what felt like forever for something anything but nothing it was agonizing all she wanted was to feel his touch.

Lucius went to a closet in the room and opened it as he pulled out a few items. The tall man stepped behind her and she felt something run over her ass making her shudder before he slid it up her tight ass. She gasped in shock closing her eyes when she opened them again she realized the blind fold was off. Lucius stood before her in a crisp white dress shirt, black pants and shined black shoes his long blond hair was pulled back. Melissa struggled against the binds all she wanted to do was reach out and pleasure his body but she was chained. When she looked around the room she started to get alarmed. It looked like a torture room. There were chains against the wall and a bunch of bondage devices all around the room each one more intense looking than the last.

He stepped towards her and lightly rubbed her clit making her moan. If he kept that up for just a few seconds she would cum.

"Do you like my play room pet?" He growled in her ear.

"Yes daddy,"

He smirked and pulled his fingers away before he went over to the closet and grabbed something else. Lucius put some nipple clamps out and she moaned when he attached them. He moved behind her and she felt a sharp pain on her ass as it jolted the object she had in her ass. He struck her ass over and over again until she was trebling and moaning in pleasure. He stopped whipping her and raised his wand again and mumbled something under his breath before placing something into her soaking wet pussy and over her throbbing clit. Lucius tapped his wand over it and it started to vibrate while the other grew in her pussy and started to rotate inside her.

Melissa cried out in pure bliss as her lover lightly tugged on the nipple clamps. She was so close to cumming but for some reason she couldn't.

"Daddy," She cried in pleasure.

"What pet?"

"I-I can't," Was all she could get out before moaning loudly.

"No you can't not until I allow it," He drawled releasing the chains around her wrists watching as she fell to her hands and knees. Lucius stood in front she got on her knees and pulled out his hard cock. She took him deep into her throat making him groan he sharply pulled her back by the hair. "Get back down on your knees," Melissa did as she was told.

Lucius knelt behind her and pulled the object out of her before burring his cock deep inside her tight ass groaning. He thrust hard and fast into her.

"Did you learn your lesion?" He growled.

"Yes daddy, please let me cum I'm so close, please let me cum." She sobbed. He mumbled under his breath and she felt the most indescribable pleasure run through her body. "Fuck daddy! Yes fuck my little ass, I'm cumming! Yes, yes, yes don't stop don't ever stop!"

"Yes pet cum," He growled with one final thrust before spurting his seed deep into her ass. When he was spent he pulled out of her and placed her on a laid back chair and bound her to it. He placed another thing in her ass that grew before it moved and vibrated.

"Daddy," She panted looking at him.

"You said you wanted to cum and you're going to until I want you to stop."

Melissa was shocked as Lucius sat in a chair and watched as orgasm after orgasm was ripped from her body. When she lay in the chair limp and whimpering he finally stood and unbound her. With a flick of his wand the objects were removed from her body and floated back over to the closet putting themselves away.

He tenderly picked her up carrying her out of the room and to his bed. Lucius lay next to her in his luxurious bed she moved her body towards his.

"Can I stay here for the night," She mumbled half asleep. Her body was exhausted from their earlier events. "I can't really stand up let alone walk."

"Won't Draco worry?" He said noticing the 14K white gold diamond ring on her left hand as well as the ring with small emeralds and diamonds all around it.

"No daddy, he's on a weeklong business trip to York." Melissa said before ground her hips against him. He slipped inside her as she drifted into a peaceful slumber. Lucius smirked that she still wanted him inside her when her body was so tender from the pleasure she'd just received. He admired her and wished he'd gotten to her before his son did. Her pussy felt so wonderful around him he couldn't help but lightly move in and out of her till he came deep inside her. He fell into dreamless slumber.

* * *

**Well that's it for now I hope you all enjoyed the smutty kinky fun let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter for you all.**

* * *

Melissa woke the next morning feeling deeply satisfied. She could feel Lucius laying next to her. The dark haired beauty looked at her older lover his perfectly sculpted face, his long platinum blonde hair falling around his shoulders, her eyes move to his toned chest and soon to his hard cock. Melissa couldn't help herself anymore she moved him on his back and bound his arms above him just in case.

She positioned herself above him and slowly lowered herself onto his impressive length he filled her so perfectly how could she have ever lived without it. She started a slow rhythm rocking her hips. She ran her hands up his chest and muscled arms.

Lucius opened his eyes to see Melissa on top of him and his cock being milked of pleasure by her tight wet pussy. Her full breasts moved with every breath she took. He tried to lift his hands to pinch her nipples, which were still red from last night, but found that his hands were bound.

"What daddy," She moaned looking at him lust heavy in her eyes. "Don't like being even a little submissive." He growled in frustration she was moving so slow he wanted to pound in and out of her, but he knew it would come in time. With any other lover he had he would never be submissive but she was so beautiful on top of him. Melissa's head fell back exposing her elegant neck how badly he wanted to suck and bite it.

"Daddy," She said running her nails down his chest. "I'll let you go but you have to promise not to take control," He growled at her words she moved so that just head of his cock was inside her. "Promise,"

"Yes, I promise."

Lucius felt his arms be freed as he was engulfed in her warmth once more. He sat up and took one of her nipples in his mouth making her moan. This time was slow and tender as he slowly ran his hands up and down her body. His finger slipped down to her clit and he stroked it gently making her body shudder and her head fall back as she came.

Lucius brought her head up and kissed her passionately as his seed shot deep inside her. It was so different being this tender with her. He was lost in thought as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want you to wear your ring here." He said coldly feeling her body tense.

"You still wear your ring," She said after a moment.

"It's different,"

Melissa looked at him in disbelief.

"How?"

"I can't see that ring on you,"

"Then take your ring off when were together." She quipped back slightly annoyed at him. Melissa could feel him get angry at her words and she knew why because he was used to being in control. She moved off of him letting him slip out of her she felt empty without him. How dare he tell her to take off her wedding ring? _I should've left him tied up _she thought walking into the bathroom and rinsed herself off wincing as the water ran over her butt; he must've whipped her harder than she thought. She reached in between her legs and lifted her fingers back up examining his semen before bringing it to her mouth and tasting his essence.

Lucius looked at her when she stepped out of his bathroom wrapped in a white towel. He watched as she grabbed her clothes and started dressing.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like?" She said pulling on her shirt and cloak. "I'm getting dressed and going home."

Melissa slipped on her shoes and walked out of his bedroom. He watched as she stood and left. As she stepped out of the house she felt... empty not knowing that Lucius felt the exact same way. He stood and put on a robe before going to the bathroom. He'd never felt this way when he parted with the mistresses he had before her. What was this woman doing to him? He didn't want her to wear her ring with they were together, it wasn't a ludicrous request. He didn't want to be reminded that she was married to his son, that she would go back and have her way with another man... that she wasn't his.

The next week when Draco walked through the door Melissa was nowhere to be seen. He walked into their bedroom.

"Melissa, are you here?"

"In the bathroom," She called weekly. He walked in and saw her hunched over the toilet.

"Are you alright?" He asked walking over to her.

"No," Melissa said before throwing up again. "Could you please get me some water?"

"Sure,"

Over the next few days she threw up after almost every meal, she was fatigued, had headaches, and she claimed her breasts hurt. Draco didn't know what to do he was worried about her. He decided to write the healer.

Melissa was lying in bed one morning she had a bad headache, her back and breasts hurt, and she had just thrown up. She had heard a knock at the door; she stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and her jaw dropped. The brunette immediately felt self-concuss as Lucius Malfoy looked at her.

"I thought you were the healer Draco wrote too,"

"Well my son said he was worried about you so I decided to drop by,"

"You think you know what's wrong with me?"

"Yes actually I do." Lucius drawled looking at her, her hair was pulled into a messy pony tail and she wore an over sized shirt and a pair of sweats. Even though she looked miserable she was still beautiful. "You've been throwing up after most meals, fatigue, back pain, migraines, and if I do say so myself your breasts do look swollen. My dear I believe you're pregnant,"

"Give me a minute," She said before running to the bathroom. Lucius heard her gag then retch, then he heard the faucet run before he saw her walk out and lay on the couch. She looked pathetic. He closed the door behind him and stepped over to her. "It's yours you know,"

"I had a feeling it might be,"

"Draco's not suspicious at all though, no offence he's not that bright," She said looking at him, he was the most amazing man she'd ever met. "What are we going to do daddy?"

She was amazing but now wasn't the time.

"You'll make the announcement to Draco then you two will come and live at the manor,"

* * *

**That's it for now sorry it wasn't as smutty. I'm sad to say this story is soon coming to an end *single tear*. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter for you all. I love the reviews thank you for all of them I'm sad to say this is the last chapter.**

* * *

Melissa and Draco had moved into the Manor when she was four months pregnant. Draco had to leave for a business trip that morning Lucius watched as she bid his son goodbye. The whole morning he was full of anticipation knowing he would have two weeks alone with his lover. Once Draco was gone Melissa walked over to him and kissed him passionately.

"Let's go upstairs Daddy," She said grabbing his hand. They walked to his room and he immediately started to kiss her neck. Her head fell back letting him have better access. He pulled away and removed her top revealing her breasts and pregnant stomach. He lightly pinched her nipples before kneeling and kissing her stomach.

Melissa smiled he was always so attentive to her but he loved to caress her stomach. The idea of being a father made him happy. Lucius laid her down on the bed and slipped two fingers into her tight passage. She moaned as the skilled fingers ran over her g-spot again and again.

"Daddy, please I want you inside me now." Melissa moaned gripping the sheets. Lucius removed his clothes and slid his cock deep inside her groaning as she tightened around him. He slowly moved in and out of her reaching up to gently squeeze her breasts.

She moaned in pleasure and when he pinched her clit she came. He quickly followed her spurting his seed deep into her. He laid next to her as a hand ran over her stomach.

"So are we expecting a boy or girl?" Lucius said.

"Both," She smiled. Lucius was shocked at her words, she was going to bear him two children.

The next few months had passed quickly and it was almost Melissa's due date she was walking outside in a maternity dress while Draco at a meeting in Italy and wouldn't be back for a few days. Lucius looked at her from his study. Merlin she was beautiful.

All of a sudden she stopped and looked down before standing completely still. He hurried down to her.

"Are you ok?"

"My water just broke," She said in a monotone voice.

Fifteen hours later she gave birth to a little boy and girl. Draco arrived home the next day when a reporter came to interview the new parents. Lucius stood in the doorway as Draco spoke to the woman about how ecstatic he was to be a father. He was jealous that Draco was sitting next to Melissa holding one of his children. He couldn't help but smile at Melissa's openness and his son's obliviousness when Scorpio started crying.

"He's hungry Draco," She said taking the newborn out of Draco's arms and pulling up her top in front of the reporter. The baby latched onto her breast and immediately calmed down. "You all can continue I think I'll go into the nursery come get me if Jenessa starts crying."

"Alright love," He said as she walked out of the room. She went to the nursery and sat in a rocking chair.

"I envy that child," Lucius drawled sitting next to her.

"Why is that Lucius?" She smiled at him.

"Because he gets all of your love and attention and well," He smirked.

"I have an extra it's no problem,"

Lucius laughed at her words.

"I'll tell you one thing Jenessa is going to be a very interesting girl."

"Oh and how do you know that?"

"Because she's got that same look in her eyes that you did when I first fell in love with you,"

"When was that?"

"When I went to Hogwarts to talk to my son about his grades and I saw you walking down the halls I saw this look in your eyes that you were ready to take on the world," He said she smiled.

The next seventeen years had passed rather quickly for everyone. Lucius looked like he hadn't aged a day. Scorpio grew into a handsome young man and Jenessa grew into a beautiful young woman.

Melissa and Lucius still had their heated passionate and sometimes kinky sex when Draco was gone. They even ventured into their kink room every now and again.

Jenessa and Scorpio were venturing around the manor one day while everyone else was out. They were upstairs looking through random rooms when Jenessa opened the door. She looked at all the different sex object and devices in the room.

"Scorpio," She called, as the blonde walked over to her. "See I told you it was here pay up." He handed her a few galleons and she counted them before putting them in her pocket.

"How did you know?"

"Ever notice how mom flinches when she sits when dads out of town,"

"Not really,"

Later that night when Lucius went up to bed he sat in a chair and read a book. The door opened and he looked to see Jenessa standing there in a silk robe.

"What are you doing in here?" He said before she dropped her robe to the ground revealing a black lace bra and a matching garter.

"What does it look like I'm doing here daddy." She said seductively before closing the door and stepping over to him.

* * *

**And the cycle begins again. But sadly this is the end of this story sorry if it felt a little rushed but I really couldn't think of anything else to put in here. I loved writing it and if anyone wants me to write something feel free to ask.**


End file.
